Business and Pleasure
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Hanbei, fresh out of business school, finds himself working under a certain man whom he's always been attracted to. mutli pairings, yaoi later. kojuroux hanbei, hanbei x hideyoshi.


It was my first interview straight out of business school. I sat in the lobby of a pristine white office, the petite receptionist typing away at her computer, her long nails tak-taking at the keys with swift strokes. I looked at the electric clock on the wall – 2:15 P.M. - the time my interview was scheduled.

I swallowed the saliva thick in my throat. The starched collar of my shirt clung to my neck, the satin purple tie knotted neatly below my nervously bobbing adam's apple. A shrill ring came from the phone, and the small woman picked up the receiver giving a quick answer before hanging it up again. The receptionist gave me a kind smile and stood.

"The manager will see you now."

Holding my portfolio in one clammy hand, I followed her past a room filled with cubicles and down a small hallway to a room with bold letters on the door, but I paid little attention. I focused mostly on following the receptionist into the room trying hard not to trip over my own two feet out of anxiousness.

"Mr. Toyotomi, a Mr. Takanaka is here to see you."

"Let him in." Came Toyotomi's deep voice from behind a black desktop computer.

His name struck a chord with me, his voice making my heart skip a beat, and when my eyes met his, I knew any courage I had mustered up for this moment had been completely smushed like a small ant.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was in such a shock to see _the_ Toyotomi Hideyoshi that nothing came out of my parted lips. The receptionist left closing the door and I stood there dumb struck for a few seconds before he invited me to sit across from him at his desk. We shook hands and I felt a spark ignite itself in my chest.

He pulled out a few papers from a file that had my name on it, Takenaka Hanbei, one of the papers being my resume. I swallowed hard. I found it challenging to concentrate thinking solely of the huge crush I had on this man back when we were in high school. Hideyoshi was always very intelligent and hard working. His body was covered in hsrd muscle the same in high school as it was today. I remember the younger me admiring Hideyoshi who was two classes above me. We often had classes together due to my advanced courses, but rarely did we ever talk. I was always the secret admirer and that was all.

He had always been in the back of my mind, his towering figure hard to dispel from my thoughts all these years. When I applied at this real estate company, I had no idea that Hideyoshi lie at the core just waiting for me on this day.

"I see you earned a business degree not too long ago. It's good to have fresh eyes and ideas on the team." He gave me a look at which I smiled kindly and explained my schooling and why I chose this career.

"I am a great negotiator. My tactics I feel... are flawless." I said, trying to regain some confidence.

He adjusted his large body in his rolling chair and looked hard at me.

"You're good at getting what you want, is that it?"

I paused feeling like his words meant something more than just pertaining to the job.

"I suppose-"

"Did you think I would hire you on the spot just because we attended the same high school, Takenaka?" He had a peeved tone with me.

"No. I had no clue that you were the manager of this branch...sir." I sat up straighter looking Hideyoshi in the eyes. "I want to be a part of your team...um.._this _team._"_

He shook his head scolding me. "You should have prepared better for this interview, Takenaka."

I bowed my head completely embarrassed at myself.

My old school mate across the desk sat back in his chair. He grabbed more papers thumbing through them as if he were looking at them for the first time.

I choked up, the tips of my ears turning red. I felt embarrassed, like what I had done with my life was trivial in comparison to him and his expectations. I couldn't read the expression on his face as he browsed through the information I laid out for him.

"I see you worked at Bocconcini... that fancy Italian place down town...It says here you haven't worked at this restaurant in years...care to explain your lack of employment?" Hideyoshi asked interested.

"I...just worked odd jobs off and on while I was in school. Is that a problem?"

His eyes narrowed and I felt the hair on my neck stand up.

"Hmph."

I couldn't tell if it was a positive or negative sound he made. I looked away feeling ashamed.

It was quiet after that. Hideyoshi tapped at his key board and stood up with papers in hand.

"I think we're finished here."

My stomach dropped hearing those words and I stood up to defend myself. "Please, don't judge me based on that! I-"

"Do you have your ID on you?"

I fidgeted reaching for my wallet and he took the piece of hard plastic from me. He turned his back to me placing the items on a scanner and turned back reaching his large hand over the desk.

"Welcome to the team."

I held out my cold, sweat chilled hand and he grasped it firmly giving me a small but reassuring smile.

It was then that my pining for Hideyoshi rekindled it's self, the butterflies fluttering within my stomach.

I walked out of a local coffee shop with two large steaming cups of black coffee in hand. I looked at the time and realized that if I kept dawdling I would be late to work on my first day. I didn't know how or why it happened, but thanks to my old school mate's generosity, I was given a new lease on life, a chance to work a real job and in a field I studied.

I smiled giddily working my long legs quickly across the street to the tall steely building that I could now call work.

I paced myself not wanting to drop my coffees along the way. People were busily walking around the office handing papers to each other, a dull murmur filling the work space.

I looked down the narrow hallway I walked down a few days before. I could see Hideyoshi with his back tuned talking on a corded phone staring out his full view window. I gulped quickly trying to decide on how I would greet my boss on my first day.

As a thank you, I bought him a coffee, a simple gesture I thought any hard working businessman would greatly appreciate. I was nearing the door and his chair swiveled around and I saw a full coffee cup in his hand, his lips moving over the rim of the cup as he spoke to who ever was on the other end of the line. I stopped in my tracks suddenly a little put off. The kind receptionist showed me to my desk.

I sat my things down letting out a disappointed sigh staring at the two coffee cups before me wondering why I even tried.

I felt an intense gaze fall upon me and I looked up meeting a dark cobalt eye and a toothy grin. This man looked like he had seen the whole incident and I immediately turned away feeling annoyed.

I swallowed the lump of uneasiness in my throat. I could hear him coming closer so I turned to face him prepared for a good mocking laugh from the man.

"Hey. You're the new guy, aren't you?" He asked in a cool voice. He pulled up a rolling chair quickly sitting across from me, his elbows resting against the back support of the chair.

I gave him a surprised look and my guard lowered a bit.

"Yes. I am Hanbei Takenaka." I looked at him expectantly.

"Great. My name's Masamune. I'm a pro at the real estate game. I've been here almost five years now." He smirked puffing out his chest, his voice full of confidence.

"They call me the one eyed dragon, because once this eye locks onto you," He motioned to his one good eye. "The deal is sealed!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean anyway?" A woman dressed in a green pencil skirt and white blouse folded her arms suddenly joining the conversation.

"It means I'll always come out on top _and_ get the best deal for my clients... among _other_ reasons why I'm called a dragon." He stated cockily, winking at the woman across from us.

The woman flipped her shoulder length brown hair tisking at him.

"Oh please! You've got a long way to reach my level, _one eyed dragon_!"

"Oh yeah by the way..this here's Matsu...she's kind of stuck up." He grinned knowing she would hear.

She quickly hit Masamune over the head with a pile of papers.

"I heard that, you dumb 'dragon'!" She then looked to me, suddenly as sweet as she could be.

"Welcome to the S.E.O. real estate team, Takenaka! TeeHee!" She walked off but not before scolding Masamune and making him file all the papers in order.

I started to help Masamune with his papers when I noticed Hieyoshi's towering figure appear from around the corner. He wore a red wine colored shirt and a solid black tie to match his pants. I immediately looked into his eyes, my breath caught in my throat.

"Takenaka. You're coming with me." Two of his large fingers waved for me to follow him. I stood there with the paper still in my hands watching his form disappear towards the exit.

I looked at Masamune questioningly and he gave me a nod.

"Better go with the boss man there. I'll take care of these." He sighed with a smile.

Finally, it seemed to register in my brain that I needed to go and follow Hideyoshi.

"W-wait, Hideyoshi!"

I trotted down the stairs and rounded a corner almost running right into Hideyoshi's wide back.

"There you are. Come." He walked calmly out to the parking garage and I followed obediently.

"...Where..are we going, sir?"

"We're going to prepare a home for an open house." A manilla folder slammed into my chest and I fumbled with the file taking a loo at the papers inside.

"Open..house?"

Hideyoshi held out his keys unlocking the car with a switch on his key chain. I slid inside his Cadillac Escalade.

I sat down on the black leather admiring his expensive taste in vehicles.

"You need hands on training. And what better way than to learn hands on." Hideyoshi said these words plainly and I nodded watching the buildings fly by as we went further into the suburbs not stopping until we pulled up to a light blue house in a cul de sac.

The inside was nice enough, well it was much nicer than my small apartment downtown.

The home owners signed a few papers and we set up arrangements for an open house the following week.

We were back inside Hideyoshi's Escalade headed back towards town before lunch time.

I smiled feeling a little more comfortable with this job already. We took a right into another nice looking neighborhood and I asked Hideyoshi. "Are we meeting with another client?"

"We're making a quick stop at my house." Hideyoshi pulled into the large drive way of a big modern looking home.

He turned off the engine, opened his door and looked at me.

"If you're hungry, come inside."

"...Yes,sir." I followed him in through his front door, the entry way and living room covered with a polished dark wooden floor, beautiful leather furniture sitting in the front room. Just adjacent to this room was a marble counter top kitchen with all the latest appliances. The home already smelled of delicious spices and herbs.

"Nene, I'm home, but just for a little while."

I looked around and heard soft footsteps coming from further beyond the kitchen area. A sweet looking woman with long black hair looked up, a frightened look on her face. She bit her lip nervously looking at me.

"H-How do you do..." I waved to her noticing her reluctance towards me.

Hideyoshi walked over to her whispering into her ear, his hand going around the small of her waist comforting her, but creating a boiling pit of jealousy in my gut.

She nodded to Hideyoshi quickly dishing up two plates with meat and freshly cooked vegetables.

Hideyoshi placed the food on the table motioning to the chair across from him. "Sit."

Looking at 'Nene', I sat down taking up a fork and began eating quietly. Hideyoshi waited until she disappeared from sight to speak.

"She's very shy. Don't mind her."

"Is she..."

"Nene. My wife."

I looked down at the delicious meal she had prepared for us and my stomach turned.

"I didn't realize you were married."

"Yes. It's been three years now." Hideyoshi ate politely, his fork nearly too small for his large hand.

"I'm happy for you." I said with a hint of sourness. I didn't mean for it to show, but I could tell Hideyoshi had picked up on it.

"What about you? Got any kids?" He stopped eating to look at me.

"No." I shook my head folding my arms across myself on the table refusing to eat any more than what was in my belly.

"Hmph. We've been trying." Hideyoshi said looking out the bay window to his backyard.

That was enough to make me scowl.

"What's wrong?" Hideyoshi raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head giving him a little smile.

"Hideyoshi, do you ever feel like something was meant to happen? Like...like..."

"Like fate, you mean." Hideoyshi finished.

"Yes! Like us... working together." I looked up at him wanting nothing more than to confess.

He chuckled lightly taking a drink of his water.

"Maybe." He rose from his seat.

"If you're done, I think we ought to get back to the office."

The drive back to work was quiet, with only my brooding thoughts to keep me company.

**Ok this is just the first chapter of a multi chapter story. Review, tell me what you think. There will be yaoi in later chapters.**


End file.
